Can't Help Falling In Love
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: When you are born, you are not just born already in love. There are many things you must do to be in love, and sometimes, you have just got to fall...HitsuHina Valentine's Day fic! Fluff!


**Hellooooo my wonderful fellow otaku! Sorry I'm just so happy that midterms are over and that I'm going on vacation for Spring Break and that I actually finished this fic! I was like 'omg I HAVE to write this!' so I just barely finished it on time before I'm leaving. But here is my little gift to you all before I go. My annual HitsuHina Valentine's Day fic!! Yayz! I know I have not really written any Bleach fics lately besides Houkiboshi (which I hardly have time to write / update anyway) So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Songfic song by the A*Teens.**

* * *

Can't Help Falling In Love

"You like him, don't you?"

"N-N-No! I-It's not like that!"

"Then why are you stammering and blushing?"

"S-Shut up! I'm not!"

The raven-haired girl snickered, knowing that she was right about the other girl's love life.

The chestnut-haired girl turned her cherry-red face away from her friend, concealing her blush and her pout. But somehow, Hinamori knew it was a dream.

Maybe because the way their voices echoed around them, or the way they were dressed in their Academy attire or maybe the fact that she knew Rukia was in the Living World at the moment.

Hinamori recalled this conversation they had had back in their Academy days, but was still confused why she was remembering it now. Even so, Hinamori had learned by now to take her dreams seriously and that sometimes they really did become premonitions.

"O-kay! Suit yourself!" Rukia grinned, spun on her heel and began walking away before she stopped and spun back around. "But just so you know, don't be too hasty. I'm letting you know from experience, don't be a fool and rush into things and don't interfere and mess things up. Just let it all smoothly flow into place."

"You know from experience, neh? From whom?" Hinamori was able to throw back a little bit of the interrogation she had received. This time, Rukia's cheeks flushed pink and she looked away as her friend giggled.

"None of your business! Just don't forget, Hinamori-chan."

One sparkling violet orb winked at her and then the scenery began to fade and melt until Hinamori found herself standing on a meadow with luscious green grass and a beautiful yellow sun that resided in a totally blue sky with no clouds at all. A strong breeze was blowing towards her, pulling her hair back and Hinamori saw that in front of her, beyond the meadow was a vast expanse of blue-green, which she automatically realized to be an ocean. It was so still and calm that Hinamori thought it was just a pretty painting.

Then, the ground under her seemed to become marshy and she felt something cool, yet warm at the same time seep into her socks and send a small shiver up her body. She looked down and saw a trickle of crystal water make its way past her and head towards the ocean.

Suddenly the water was up to her ankles and before she knew it, Hinamori was standing in a stream. But the water was so rough and turbulent that she had to leap out and onto the safety of the grass.

Then she watched as the violent little waves became smaller and eventually vanished into just one, calm, moving body of water that flowed smoothly into the vast, peaceful ocean…

_**(I just can't help falling in love with you... )**_

_**Wise men say, only fools rush in**_

_**But I can't help falling in love with you**_

Warm sunlight awoke the sleeping girl and jolted her back into reality.

She pushed herself up out of bed and shook her head drearily, her knotted hair sticking out in some places.

"I wonder what that dream was about." She mumbled to herself.

The sky was pale and cold but the bright sun promised somewhat of a warm day. Today was the all-famous Valentine's Day, the day when all the lovers would confess. It was the day where some hearts would soar and some would be broken, and everyone hoped their situation would not be the latter. And, of course, Hinamori was one of them.

Not that she planned on _confessing_ or anything… She knew she was far to shy to ever be able to do something like that, and there were already enough people taunting Hitsugaya about his love life. She knew that she could only make things worse for him. They were not 'lovers' anyway, just very close friends, almost like siblings but not quite.

But still, it was traditional to give your 'closest friend of the opposite gender' _something _on Valentine's Day, right?

Hinamori had stuck to baking him treats over the years, for she knew that he did not care for silly trinkets and the like. But Hinamori wondered if she were pushing things. What if he did not want her gifts anymore? What if he was fed up with being treated like a little kid? The thoughts ran through Hinamori's head as she got dressed in her shihakushou and prepared herself for the oncoming day.

And then, her conscious butted into her contemplating thoughts. _What if? What if? What if?! Stop saying that! You're only dejecting yourself! Be optimistic! _

But then, Hinamori's 'troubled-heart-of-a-young-maiden' side kicked it. _Optimistic? Okay but…but sometimes I've just got to be _realistic_! Loving someone comes with possibilities and risks. I've just got to pick the right ones…_

Eventually, her optimistic conscious won her over and she left her office with a determined grin on her face. She had come so far in this relationship, she was not just going to turn and run! Even if staying and trying were risks, at the moment, she was willing to take them.

And slowly, her confidence faded again because she remembered the past years on Valentine's Day and how she had been unable to confess or show any affection towards him. Because love does not just happen because you want it to, for you can not force yourself to truly love someone. Love, more often than not, happens by accident and then you just have to go with the flow of it all and see where it takes you.

People are not born already loving someone else, they are not born knowing they will love someone one day. That is just not the way it works. You are not just _in love_ from the start; you develop it over time and eventually reach it.

But it is not so easy that you can just saunter right up to love and step inside, you cannot always fly into it like a dreamy paradise.

No, in most cases, in order to be in love, you have to fall.

**_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin _**

**_If I can't help falling in love with you? _**

**_Like a river flows to the sea _**

**_So it goes, some things are meant to be_**

_**Some things are meant to be**_

Hinamori stopped by her office and was relieved to only see a few sheets of paperwork she had to do this morning.

She finished them quickly and felt as though there should have been more, almost like it was a test that was _too_ easy… But then, she just passed it off as a blessing and raced back to her quarters. It was like a free day for her today.

She went into her small kitchen and pulled out all the ingredients she had bought a few days prior. She worked until noon until she finally finished. With an exasperated sigh, she leaned against the counter and practically collapsed, but was extremely satisfied with the reward of all her hard work.

In front of her, lay at least a dozen little chocolates. She had made them from scratch and had to add all the right amounts of everything into them, for they were not just ordinary chocolates. They were smeared with a bit of peanut butter and caramel, and sprinkled with a little sugar, because Hinamori knew he had a bit of a sweet tooth. Then, she had taken the juices from a fresh watermelon and glazed them with it. She did not know how they would taste, but she knew that with the combination she had chosen, he would probably – hopefully – like them.

Hinamori sat down at the small table and rested her head in her in her arms as she closed her eyes and let out a happy sigh.

She drifted into a small slumber and found herself with her arm extended, reaching out for…something. Everything was black until she felt warmth on her palm and then the dark oblivion exploded into a bright white. Hitsugaya was holding her hand and there was a small, rare grin on his face that he only had for her and no one else; it was _her _smile. Then, she beamed back at him and laughed lightly before the dream was gone.

When Hinamori awoke, she realized she had only been napping for about fifteen minutes and yet that one little dream had re-awakened all of her determination, and all of her uncertainties.

She did not choose to fall in love, it just happened.

She had no say in the matter.

But then again, she was not complaining.

_**Take my hand, take my whole life too**_

_**(Whole life too)**_

_**For I can't help falling in love with you**_

Hinamori straightened up and stood, blinking herself awake and back into reality and the issues at hand.

After tidying up, she took out a small knife and picked up one of the chocolates. She carved it slowly, carefully, until the tiny square was morphed into a heart shape. Hinamori sat it back down on the table and a grin broke out across her face. She could not suppress a little bounce of excitement. "Kawaii desu!" She squealed softly to herself.

As she set to work on the second piece, Hinamori's mind drifted back to her dream the previous night. Rukia had told her in her dream, as well as when they were in the Academy many years ago, not to rush into things.

_But wait. Why am I remembering this _now_? Why didn't I remember it _last _year on Valentine's Day when nothing happened between Hitsugaya-kun and myself? Why didn't I remember it at some random point during the year?_ Excitement flowed through her at the possibility that her dream was prophetic and was trying to tell her that _this_ was the year and that _this _was the day she had been waiting for. _But then again, I've got to be realistic too, not just optimistic._ She reminded herself. _I just want to find out what that dream really meant!_ She pushed the flustered thoughts out of her head and concentrated on the chocolates.

When she had finished, the twelve little hearts looked and smelled delectable. Warm, brown chocolate, with golden-brown peanut butter, copper caramel, snowflake-sprinkled sugar, and pink watermelon juice all sitting together in one, red box-container. Last, Hinamori reached into a drawer and pulled out a roll of multicolored ribbons she rarely ever used. She bit off just enough to be able to tie around the box and lid and have it all bounce off at the top in one big, flashy bow, like tied-on fireworks.

Hinamori could not get the smile of pure joy off of her face as she stared at her friend's gift. She then, picked up the box, took a deep breath, and was out the door, on her way to deliver her Valentine's Day treats.

And as she walked out the door, Rukia's words echoed through her mind again.

"_…Don't be a fool and rush into things…Just let it all smoothly flow into place." _

_**Wise men say, only fools rush in**_

_**But I-, I can't, I can't help, falling in love with you**_

"Shi-ro-cha-n!" Hinamori sang as she slid open the door to his office with her shoulder, maneuvering around the chocolates.

"Stop calling me that, you Bed-Wetter." He scoffed, looking up from his desk and blinking. "What are you doing?" His eyes wandered to the red box in her hands and the realization hit him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hitsugaya-kun!" She chirped, placing the box in front of him, on top of the paper he was working on. "Paperwork can wait a minute." She smiled. She remembered how she had felt that morning; how she thought he could never love her back the same way she loved him. But now, that she was here with him, she realized just how comfortable she always felt around him and she realized it was not impossible for him to return her feelings.

"Fine." He sounded uninterested, but Hinamori knew that this was still the same boy who would eagerly open her gifts when he was younger, tearing at ribbons and paper like a puppy. Obviously, there was still some of that same little boy deep down, for she saw his eyes sparkle a little when he untied the ribbon and opened the lid.

"Go on, eat one! Tell me how they taste." She urged him with her smile.

Hitsugaya probably would never take off his 'boy-genius' title and eat chocolate in front of anyone other than Hinamori unless his life – or her's- depended on it. He reached in and pulled out one of the heart-shaped candies. With a slight smile when he smelt the watermelon flavoring, he popped it into his mouth. Hinamori rocked back and forth on her heels, waiting for the results as though this were an exam she had to pass.

"Delicious. Arigatou, Hinamori." He told her with a sincere grin. She could hardly hold in a laugh of happiness. "Now I've got to think of something to give to you for White Day…"

"Oh no, you're not going to _cook,_ are you Shiro-chan?" She giggled, remembering past experiences.

"Well I wasn't planning on it but since you keep _insisting _on calling me that, maybe I will." He smirked.

"Oh no! I'll be sick for weeks!" She teased.

"Shut it." He grumbled.

Only now was Hinamori finally beginning to realize how foolish she had been being before, thinking that he did not love her. _W-Well maybe he doesn't but its not as impossible as I thought. _She thought reassuringly.

And she was also unaware of how she was subconsciously taking Rukia's advice to not "_rush into things" _and to not "_interfere and mess things up." _She was just doing what she would normally do around him in this type of situation and she was just acting how she normally acted.

Now she guessed that by being natural and by not changing herself and all, by just being herself, she was_ 'Just letting it all smoothly flow into place.' _

_**Like a river flows to the sea **_

_**So it goes, some things are meant to be**_

_**(Some things are meant to be!)**_

The two best friends sat in Hitsugaya's office, chatting and sharing stories about recent news and happenings.

Hitsugaya was in the middle of a story, telling about an incident his own lieutenant had told him about and what idiotic things some of the drunken Shinigami had done a few nights ago. Hinamori had found it all very hilarious, and Hitsugaya loved seeing her laugh so much that he kept on telling the tales he had heard.

"N-No way!" The girl managed to speak between laughs. "Kira-kun said that?" There were tears brimming at the edges of her eyelashes from giggling so much.

"Apparently." Hitsugaya shrugged, with a small snicker of his own on his face. "I couldn't believe it either when she told me about it. I thought he could hold his liquor but I guess not." He sighed. "It's a shame good, hardworking people like him can get so wasted. Although its no loss when _non-_hardworking, good-for-nothing fukuutaichous make complete _idiots _of themselves." He raised his voice as he heard the footsteps approaching from down the hallway, knowing who it was and making it so she would hear him. A second later, Matsumoto burst through the door to the office.

"Heeeey, Taichou!" She sang.

"Speak of the devil."

"Oh! Hinamori-chan's here too, eh? What did you two planning on doing in here tonight without me around, huh?" She winked at them both.

"Every time! How is it that _every time _we're together, _you _have to barge in and make _some _kind of mindless perverted comment?!" He growled.

"I guess I just have a knack for finding naughty couples who intend to do naughty things when no one else is around." She grinned.

"M-M-M-Matsumoto-sa-!"

"Now, now, Hinamori-chan." She cut the girl off. "Don't worry, I won't stop you two! I was just coming back to grab my sake!" She picked up a large bottle from under the couch and headed back towards the door.

"Matsumoto! How long have you been hiding sake in-!"

"Okay, I won't be back till tomorrow probably, so you can be as loud as you want to and make love all night long!" And with that she was gone.

The boy and the girl just stared at the door, their mouths gaping wide open and Hinamori turned her face away from him with an apple-red blush.

"Matsumoto!" The white haired boy grumbled, clenching his hand into a fist. "She's as good as dead."

Then, attempting to get rid of the awkward silence about the room, he changed the subject and spoke more loudly so Hinamori could hear. "I can't believe she's been hiding sake in my office! How long has she been doing that?" Hinamori did not look at him directly yet, but turned her head a bit and let out a small laugh. Then Hitsugaya walked over to her. "Don't listen to a thing she says, Hinamori. She's constantly drunk and just messed up and perverted by nature." He rested a hand on her shoulder.

The chocolate haired girl gave a short laugh again and nodded, turning to face him fully now.

"Right!" She giggled.

"Now come on, it's getting dark out. I'll walk you home." He removed his hand from her shoulder and offered it to her, pulling her up off the couch and leading her to the door. Hinamori felt a little wave of dizziness come over her and she swooned for a moment before shaking her head and coming back into reality. "You okay?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Mm." She nodded, smiling cutely.

"Good. Come on then." He led her out of the office. Hinamori felt her face warm up, as it always did whenever their skin made contact like this.

But for some reason, that sensation was a bit stronger tonight, and again, she wondered why she had had that dream last night so conveniently.

_**Take my hand, take my whole life too**_

_**(Take my hand…whole life too)**_

_**For I can't help falling in love with you **_

"Wait, what's this?" Hinamori asked aloud as they walked out of the office.

Hitsugaya stopped and turned back around to see what she was looking at.

Taped onto the sliding door of the office was a piece of paper with the following written on it:

Have fun with your lemon! ; 3

"Lemon?" Hinamori tilted her head to one side. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya was gritting his teeth, mumbling how he was going to murder his lieutenant. Then he snatched the note from off the door and crumbled and shredded it into tiny pieces that made the words incomprehensible to read and threw them onto the ground.

"Never mind that." He told her. "It's nothing. Let's go." He pulled the confused girl along, still fuming and grumbling.

Once they get outside, he calmed down until the whole incident was completely forgotten for the time being. The stars were bright and icy but the air and wind was warm, promising the end of Winter and an early Spring this year. The moon was in the shape of a cat's claw and there were no other Shinigami out tonight so all was quiet and peaceful.

They arrived at the 5th Squad's building all too quickly and Hinamori knew she had failed again this year in her quest to tell her best friend how she felt, but nonetheless, she was happy. And she had many new methods in mind for next year that she would try out.

"Arigatou." Hinamori gave a small, polite bow to the boy beside her.

"For?"

"For walking me home and spending today with me." She beamed, her smile brighter than the moonlight.

"Anytime, Bed-Wetter Momo."

She just smiled and gingerly slid her hand out of his, heading towards the building in front of them. Then she stopped as she remembered to say good night to her beloved escort. She turned back around to him.

"Oyasuminasai, Hitsugaya-kun!" She called back softly.

But as she turned back around to head home, she felt a small disturbance in the wind around her and felt another warm had around hers. She heard his voice close to her ear and the color returned to redden her cheeks.

"Hinamori." He whispered. "I forgot to ask one thing." She turned around to face him and what she saw took her breath away. His gorgeous, sparkling, aqua eyes were staring directly into her deep chestnut ones.

"N-Nani?" She could not help but stammer. She felt his grip on her hand tighten and her pulse tripled.

"Hinamori…" He pulled her closer and his voice became softer, but she heard him, loud and clear as he spoke the next four words. "Will you be mine?"

Hinamori could not believe her ears; she could not make sense of anything anymore. She was only aware of the fact that this was really happening, that she was here and that he was there with her, asking her the question she had wanted to hear him say for so very long. It took her a moment, trying to find her voice and make sure that when she used it, it would not crack, and it would come out strong and sure.

"H..Hai, Hitsugaya-kun." Her response was certain and unwavering. He smiled and pulled away more to look her in the eyes fully.

Then, he grasped both of her hands in both of his, and Hinamori swayed a bit in her mind, unbelieving what was actually happening. But with her hands firmly clasped in his, she thought it was a dream until she felt his lips on hers.

Now, she suddenly remembered her dream, of the small stream flowing into the sea that swirled and churned into a large, rough current.

And she felt as though, in her mind, all this time there had been a tiny stream trickling down into the vast expanse of water, but as though something were blocking its path, slowing it down.

But now, it was as if whatever that was had been removed and now the river was free to flow and merge with the sea as all of her emotions were released into that one, sweet kiss.

_**Take my hand, take my whole life too **_

_**For I can't help, falling in love with you**_

_**For I can't help, falling in love…**_

_**Falling in love with you!**_

The next day was pure torture for the pair, however.

Somehow, Matsumoto had found out about the two's relationship, even though it had only _officially_ been going on since the previous night. Perhaps she or someone else saw them and spread the gossip, or perhaps she could tell from the way they were acting.

Either way, Matsumoto knew. And that is all that needs to be said in order to know that Hitsugaya and Hinamori were tormented beyond their normal suffering.

"Soooo, how was you're lemon last night? I hope you use protect-"

"MATSUMOTO!" The enraged captain had been putting up with her perverted comments all morning and had now finally snapped. "Get out! I've had enough of your immature thoughts and comments! Either get your mind out of the gutter and do your work or just get out!" He ordered furiously.

Well actually, Matsumoto had not been torturing him _all_ morning. Hinamori had come to visit him which had stared his day out nicely, but just a few moments ago his obnoxious lieutenant had returned and was currently bullying them both.

"M-Matsumoto-san! Please!" A flushed Hinamori murmured. "Don't say things like that out loud! W-We didn't-"

"Have sex?" The older girl finished. Hinamori's face turned bright red and bowed her head in defeat; she had been trying to keep her from saying _that _word. "That's not what Taichou tells me!" The evil lieutenant smirked.

"N-Nani?! I never said anything like that! You're delirious! Get out!" Hitsugaya fumed, chilling the atmosphere by a few _more _degrees.

"Why? So you two can _do it _again?"

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Okay, okay fine, I'm gone." She winked and was out the door in a flash.

It took the white haired boy and the brown haired girl a moment to regain themselves.

Hinamori had been assisting the captain with his paperwork considering she had none, and was sitting on the couch with her face turned away from him.

"Its at times like these I honestly wish there was some way to re-assign fukuutaichou." Hitsugaya half-growled, half-sighed.

"Why?" Hinamori giggled. "Who would you rather have as your fukuutaichou, Hitsugaya-kun?" She smiled. He turned to look at her with a sarcastic look on his face.

"What a stupid question, baka." He smirked and walked over to where she sat on the couch. He lifted her chin up with two fingers and gave her another kiss, which she shyly accepted.

It was mainly when he kissed her that Hinamori was thankful for Rukia's advice as well as her premonition of a dream. She felt like she was a frozen flower, but when he kissed her she just melted and was free to bloom.

When they pulled apart, Hinamori gave him a small grin.

"Gomen ne, Hitsugaya-kun." She said softly.

"Baka. What for?" He asked with a small smile of his own as he twirled her hair through his fingers.

Her chestnut eyes sparkled as they met his brilliant aqua ones and her smile widened.

"Because, I Just Can't Help Falling In Love With You!"

_**(Like a river flows, that's the way it goes**_

_**I just can't help falling in love with you)**_

_**Falling in love with you**_

_**(Like a river flows, that's the way it goes**_

_**I just can't help falling in love with you)**_

_**Take my whole life too (falling in love with you)**_

_**(Like a river flows that's the way it goes**_

_**I just can't help falling in love with you)**_

_**I just can't help myself**_

_**(Like a river flows, that's the way it goes**_

_**I just can't help it-)**_

**_Falling in love with you!_**

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yay finished! Has it ever happened to anyone else where it seems like a story takes forever to write but only a few minutes to read and you're just like "Geez! I spent all that time on this and now its over in 5 minutes!" ? That's what it was like for me with this fic. And I'm not entirely sure how good chocolates with peanut butter, caramel, sugar and watermelon juice would taste...But oh well!**

**I just hoped you all enjoyed it! Happy St. Valentine's Day!**

**Please, please review!!**


End file.
